Potions Class
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Potions Class. A time for learning and a time for chaos, not everything is as black and white as they all thought. Regardless of the relationships existing between them, things were changing—and it all happened right here, right now. In Potions Class. L/J
1. The Beginning

A/N: Honestly, I almost don't know where this story is going. This was supposed to be shorter, just a one-shot but my fingers ended up eating more than I thought I could chew. I might continue this if enough people are interested.

Disclaimer: WHY THE HELL, IMMA CRY IF YOU ASK THIS AGAIN. I DON'T OWN DX

* * *

><p><strong>"Potions Class"<strong>

**by: PhantomPotterGirl**

* * *

><p>It had started with Potions class.<p>

Potions class: a class of which most people might consider to be the most suicidal class of all time. Not, for its educational value, of course not. Potions, is one of the most highly respected and noted arts in the Wizarding community. But rather, its classes which consisted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry itself, was the problem.

Each class consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins alike; and for most years it was troubling. Sure a little spit-spat there and a menacing grudge there, but soon enough, all that bad blood and immaturity would go away like a fox crawling back into its hole where it belonged. But alas—not everything is set in stone. One year above the rest; their '_fox_' was far from giving up its fight. To add the fact that these two houses had the most bad blood between them passed from generation onto generation, there was much more happening in-between the lines for said year. For this class, had not only good and able students—but students of which had changed the entire Wizarding world forever; for the good _and_ bad.

This year, on the other hand—was only _one_ of the two which have changed the Wizarding world.

Although, it's remains a mystery why the Headmaster and its previous attendants never changed their rule to harbour Slytherins and Gryffindors in that only class. Some say they thought that it would encourage house spirit between the two houses and help future generations walk over their problems—others argue the arrangement causes things to develop even worse than before.

It never helped when Potions class came around during the week and more than half its class was subjected into ploughing through their homework during its morning breakfast in high hopes that their work would end _somewhat_ decent.

It also started with a redhead.

Lily Evans was her name.

A strange girl to most, but to her classmates, they were confidently reassured (ones who liked her anyway) that she was one of the most brilliant witches of her year. She was a girl who excelled in almost all her classes; a girl who never forgot her homework and never asked for favours despite her favourite teachers, who were biased towards her opinion. She was kind. She was compassionate, and she'd never undo a promise. Her word and pride was her everything—not once was Lily Evans ever forced to punch her pride in place. For the girl had a kind heart and a good head on her shoulders, and wasn't taken easily by false and materialistic things.

It also started with a group of boys. Boys who—in fact, were more than enough involved with Lily Evans and her best friend, Marlene Rook.

Nothing would satisfy them more than enough to see Lily Evans fall in shame. Their many ambitions included the fall of Lily Evans and her annoying best friend, Marlene Rook. For these group of boys were not ordinary, they were _extraordinary_. For many at the time, this group of boys were ranked as the 'most likely to fail in life'. But who's the say they knew the future? For life had more than enough, _interesting_ twists and turns for that class.

They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p>The day had started normally.<p>

Lily Evans got up her usual time, ate her usual breakfast and sat with her usual friends. No one could say that the day of October nineteenth was a special day (unless of birthdays), it was just another Thursday—a day which a certain fifth-year Slytherin was hell bent on creating the most chaos in their first lesson with those annoying Gryffindors, that morning: Potions.

Suffice to say the rest of his party was more than willing to oblige to his suggestion. It was no mistake that the Slytherin house was sneaky and untrustworthy of the kindness their Head of house, Horace Slughorn, also their Potions professor for the past years, gave them. But despite it all—the house was more than willing to tear others down so far, to reach their goal.

"Did you get that essay done? The one for Slughorn?"

"Yeah—I finished it when you were off gallivanting with those Hufflepuffs from Derbyshire."

"They were _cute _Lily, how could I not resist?"

Lily Evans stared up from under her plate with a wry smile, eyes staring with distrust at her best friend, Marlene Rook.

"Don't look at me like that."

Lily laughed, and shovelled a spoon in her mouth of her eggs and toast, "I'm just saying—you should have more self-control when it comes to these things. But no point in telling you that now (she glared playfully at Marlene, who in return just smiled all-too innocently), just try and get it down now, I've got my bag with me."

"You want me to finish two parchments of an essay directed to the uses of an Herbicide Potion in an hour? Of which would be near to impossible with McGonagall's eye directed towards our table at all times thanks to that Exploding Pumpkin scenario last week?"

"It's not _that _hard."

Marlene raised a brow at her friend, a knowing smirk rested on her face. "Even if I did manage to finish it—it'd be nowhere as good as yours Miss _Teacher's Pet_."

"I am _not_, a teacher's pet Marlene!" Lily cried outraged.

Marlene only rolled her eyes, "_Puh-lease _Lily. Slughorn wouldn't dream of giving you detention even if you walked in half an hour late, butt-naked and oiled! You're his pet! His ittle bittle, cutesy wutesy pet!"

Lily frowned, "Do you really have to describe in such great detail when I'm eating?"

"Yes."

"Good for you then."

Further down the table from where the two girls were chatting—a group of mischievous boys were also sitting, and enjoying their breakfast.

"_Oi_! Moony, what was that thing called?"

Remus Lupin turned his gaze from the _Daily Prophet_, to one of his best friends, Sirius Black, looking confused.

"What kind of thing are you talking about?"

"That thing, you know the one when you're best friend is so pathetically obsessed with someone that they completely ignore everybody else in the world, especially me—what's it called?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and turned to his other best friend, James Potter—who was staring down the table with a dazed and dreamy look in his eyes, his mouth curved into a faint goofy smile. Remus shook his head.

"It's called being in love Sirius."

"Really? Being in love? I was pretty sure that it was called Psychotic Lily Evans Disorder Syndrome." Sirius raised his voice towards the end, speaking directly into James' ear.

James didn't even acknowledge his friend's close proximity.

Sirius, annoyed, turned towards Remus, who was also a little offended at their friend's behaviour. Both boys by then—knew what to do.

You see, James Potter staring off into space without acknowledging a single thing around him, wasn't a special occurrence (oh they _wish_). So the remaining Marauders drew up plans, without James' knowledge, in attempts to wake him from his pathetic dawdling; for simply shaking or yelling in his ear wasn't effective enough. Suffice to say the boys have developed these tactics over the years—a tactic for every situation was drawn, for who knew when that devil came running around the corner and James lapsed in his failure of a state again?

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _

_SPLAT._

Spluttering like a loon, James snapped from his daydream. Runny eggs and butter coated his head and shoulders, his glasses smeared with the egg yolk. While James was shocked and cursing the world in every language he could think of (which wasn't all too wide), the two howling boys however high-fived each other proudly across the table.

"GUYS!"

"Sorry mate—hahaa...we just had to do it." Sirius grinned cheekily, "You were off in Lily-land again."

James growled darkly at his so-called friends, who only grinned, before getting up quickly and rush to the dormitory to change. When James had disappeared from the Great Hall, Remus suddenly looked sombre.

"What are we gonna do with him Sirius? He can't keep doing this."

"Don't be such a party-pooper—it's just a faze. He'll get over it." Sirius waved his hand carelessly as he helped himself to more jam and bread.

"It's been a faze for five _years_."

Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh and turned away from his food, his eyes meeting Remus' worried expression. "Look Remus, I know you're worried about James, I am too—but we shouldn't worry ourselves. Evans is hot, and she's been rejecting him for years; that's probably why he still wants her. It _doesn't matter_, he'll give up soon enough and then we can go back to pranking the living daylights out of everyone and causing as much chaos as possible. I want him happy and back as much as you do, and he will—_just chill_."

Remus raised his eyebrow, "_Just chill_? Even back when that was cool—it was uncool."

"Whatever, dog."

Sirius shrugged and shovelled more food into his mouth. Remus eyed him with a distasteful frown on his features; he really needed to stop eating with Sirius. And keep him away from Peter; who is unsuccessfully trying to teach Sirius muggle teenage slang from his Slang Dictionary—which had expired years ago. The two looked like idiots running around the corridor calling people embarrassing names like '_dog_' or '_brotha from anotha motha'_. It was even worse with the muggleborns—who laughed themselves silly whenever the two came skipping along.

"By the way," Sirius' voice was muffled from the amounts of bread and jam he had stuck in his mouth, "where's Pete?"

Remus spread the creases off of his paper, and started to read the article again from where he dropped off. "Beats me—last time I saw him, he was in the shower."

"He's such a girl—the way he takes showers."

"Padfoot, his showers are about as long as blinking compared to yours."

"When you look this sexy—time is of the essence."

"Surprised you even know that word."

"I pay attention in class you know."

"Only when Professor Sundry's teaching."

Sirius turned defensive, "Hey! She's got a really nice bum, I can't help myself when she bends over and all I want to do is—"

"No, no, no, no!" Remus cut off Sirius abruptly, "You do _not _speak of your ugly fantasies of what you want to do to Professor Sundry's bum during breakfast, in front of _me_. _Ever_. Got that?"

Sirius chuckled mischievously, "Got it, Moony."

"God..."

Remus rubbed his face with his hand—trying desperately to burn the images out of his head. Why does every breakfast need Sirius speaking of ungodly things to do to women? Why couldn't they just be boring? Needless to say he was more than happy when the bell rung and it was time for the first class: Potions.

This day was going to hell.

* * *

><p>AN: Meh, tell me what you guys thought about it.

_PhantomPotterGirl. _


	2. Horace Slughorn

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm such a tease. Not a eventful chapter-just a filler.

Disclaimer: :'(

* * *

><p><strong>"Potions Class" <strong>

**Chapter Two: _Horace Slughorn_**

**by: PhantomPotterGirl**

* * *

><p>Usually, his classes were uneventful. Not much happened, even if the school itself was a nutcase, learning about magic. Most of the time, the students acted only as if their lives couldn't be more stressful or depressingly boring. But then again—Horace knew not to meddle with his fifth-year students despite how they looked from the outside.<p>

It came as a surprise to him, when September rolled along and he was fresh-faced towards these students, some of which he knew and some he didn't. He had resolved beforehand to learn every students' name, who they were, which family they came from, who they were connected to…etc; qualities which he normally sought out for whenever he started a new class.

His very first class with his fifth-years came to him as a complete shock—not only did he have _one _genius in his class, but _two_. Both of which were best friends and from Slytherin and Gryffindor. He could barely contain himself of the excitement that coursed through him, never in his years had he ever met such a brilliant and odd pair; Lily Evans and that Severus Snape. They were unique, a wonderful pair to add to his list of collections—he was sure the two would end up famous, smiling graciously at him, for his support.

He just never anticipated the terrible tragedy that would happen in those small, short years.

"Come in, come in! Welcome! I've prepared a very special lesson for us today. Today, I would like you to partner up and create me a cauldron of Confusing and Befuddlement Draught. Extra ingredients are in the cupboards, and the instructions are on page two hundred in your textbook. For the best potion, a week's rest from homework! Good luck!"

The sound of scraping stools and excitement was too obvious to be ignored. Students rushed to the ingredient cupboard, trying to reach the best ingredients before the others. For getting a week off of Potions homework was as close to heaven, OWLs were growing nearer and their Professors were piling them with so much homework that seemed too impossible to even imagine. Merlin knew that most of them deserved a break.

"Well Lils, let's get down to business." Marlene stated grumpily.

Marlene waited for the rush to disperse, while Lily pulled her cauldron out and started to prepare her tools, a practice, which the two had perfected over the years. Neither of them liked people very much.

In a few short moments, Lily and Marlene were chopping and stirring away, their actions focused and pure concentrated, unlike the others that were in the class. The class was split in half—Slytherins on one side, and Gryffindors on the other. But despite its seating arrangements, it never stopped the snide remarks from slipping; it never stopped those horrible glares that etched in the back of their minds. It never stopped Hogwarts' own battle against Voldemort from rising.

But more on that later, of the moment—Slytherin had a nasty trick up their sleeves. One they were hoping those annoying Gryffindors would _never_ forget.

* * *

><p>AN: Om nom nom. Tell me what you thought please :P

_PhantomPotterGirl._


	3. Breaking Little Hearts

A/N:Again, nothing much to look forward to. Just like a little filler. Anyways, I honestly don't have much time to write because it's April and I need to start studying, so yeah...studies before hobbies. I'm sorry for all you people waiting for TWD, I'll get it updated as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but Lucidia and Elliot.

* * *

><p><em>"Potions Class"<em>

_Chapter Three: "Breaking Little Hearts"_

* * *

><p>Her name was Lucidia Greenwood.<p>

She was fair, tall and willowy. Her eyes were the colour of dark crystals, and her hair feathered down in sleek waves. She was from a proud pureblooded family, her Father was a highly respected man—and she was ambitious, striving to be the best in everything. She was from Slytherin House, an ambitious and cunning streak ran through her family and she was no exception. She was cold, calculating and prided herself in her grades and appearance.

Her maturity defied her age. Her mental capacity highly exceeded most of the others in her year and she was the perfect student—right down to her polished leather heels. She rose every morning early before six o'clock to complete her work, she never missed a single deadline—and she was organized to perfection.

But nevertheless, she was still a young girl. And what did young girls often do when at the tender age of fifteen, reaching towards sixteen?

Fall in love.

His name was Elliot Salvatore.

He himself was far from the perfect image that Lucidia was. He was tall, dark and sharp-faced. His hair was long and shaggy, and he didn't pride himself to do anything with his family. He hadn't a bother in the world about his family—he couldn't bring himself to care about his Father's achievements or his siblings' accomplishments. He cared for music and arts. He was decent and warm to others whom he favoured—mainly other Gryffindors who weren't pulled in dark times.

He was immature whenever he wished to be, he was intelligent but uncaring—he wished to never show his intelligence. He dressed raggedly; he woke at four in the afternoon on weekends and always missed his deadlines.

But he was in love.

It was no secret that Lucidia Greenwood and Elliot Salvatore were the perfect couple. They were perfect for one another, two halves of one hole. No person could pass a morning without being unwillingly flashed by over-bearing public displays displayed by the two. He cared with her, and she lost maturity with him.

It was undeniable that their relationship, at first, was highly criticized by both Slytherins and Gryffindors alike. They passed the first two months together being called snide names and looked down upon, for who could believe it? The two were as different as the sun and the moon. His friends and her friends were hostile with them—they didn't trust the other. Her friends thought that he was playing games, ready to wrench her heart out at any second. His friends thought that she was going to shatter his fragile soul like glass.

It was difficult for them, at first, to continue seeing one another and not be affected by their houses stubbornness to be lenient. But gradually, they grew to see reason. Soon enough, as time passed on, no one could deny the love they bore for one another. It was too real, too well-grounded to be faked.

So slowly, the population of Hogwarts soon began to realize that they were being far too harsh with them, that they loved each other and didn't care about any hostility existing between the two houses. They didn't care if their houses hated one another. Their friends had later backed off as well, finally realizing that they were happy together and that there was no trickery behind their affections.

Although both houses had stopped publically announcing their disdain and accepted their relationship—there was still doubt. A lot of undeniable doubt existing between them.

They had been going for two and a half, strong, consecutive years from April 15th in their second year, when they finally couldn't deny their attraction for one another. They were inseparable. They were in love—and going to stay that way forever.

But—as always:

All good things must come to an end.

A misunderstanding here, a rage of fury there and two broken hearts later—the beautiful relationship of Lucidia Greenwood and Elliot Salvatore was destroyed. They were broken. She grew colder and spoke with frost in her tone to all inferior beings who dared to speak to her; and he grew more sluggish, cat-calling and rowdily talking to whoever his eye caught, joking and laughing.

But only when their eyes matched did bombs drop. Their conversations were loud or venomous or threatening. They took any chance to call out to one another, they were so consumed by their grief, so angry with one another that they had completely twisted the reason their happiness had ended—for neither had the proper version of the story anymore; they fought with each other every waking second. Their intensity even rivalled the ones hosted by James Potter and Lily Evans.

But theirs weren't as completely tragic as this.

And of course, when news of their sadness reached those eager ears, the gossip spread like wildfire all over the school in two seconds flat. It grew into chaos. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor were fiercely loyal to their houses—and the sight of the 'happy couple' furious at one another was enough to drive their hate even deeper. Each believed that it was the other's fault, and their responsibility to punish the other house; so the school suffered a dark hatred between the two houses which grew far more intense and violent than any other previous resentment.

Hogwarts was at war.

First-years were attacked, sixth and seventh-years were duelling in corridors, shouting matches grew in death threats, classrooms were pulled into high intensity and brothers and sisters were against one another. The entire school was ripped apart in chaos—the teachers suffered greatly. They were strongly advised to _never _pair a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. Gryffindors were then also moved from the Great Hall to the outer courtyard for their regular breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Second-years found it their life-long mission to be spies for their house. Most of them were found hiding in shadows or hanging upside down from a portrait squealing to be let down. All Quidditch matches were cancelled for the rest of the two months, Dumbledore couldn't risk it. He knew that once out in the field—the consequences would be disastrous; the teams would rip each other apart and leave nothing behind.

But since September 1st of their fifth year, the burning inferno of hatred had died down—unbelievingly because both houses missed their _Quidditch _games. But the anger was still there, bubbling under the surface. All it needed was a little push, and all hell would break loose.

It didn't help that Lucidia and Elliot were in the same year; which had only _one _class consisting both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike. One class that _couldn't_ be changed.

As said before, the Slytherin house was more than willing to tear others down so far, to reach their goal.

* * *

><p>AN: hopefully you understand where this story is sort-of going now...

_PhantomPotterGirl_


	4. Intentions

A/N: I know I'm horrible. There aren't any James/Lily in here at all but I _swear _that they'll be coming back soon. I need to set the storyline first. Really! I'm so sorry for that. On the bright side, I updated! Hooraaayyy!

*crickets*

Fine...if _that's _how you feel...I've just go off to the disclaimer then!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elliot and Lucidia

* * *

><p><strong>"Potions Class"<strong>

_Chapter 4: Intentions_

* * *

><p>"Did you get it?"<p>

"Of course I did, do you take me for some kind of idiot?"

"Considering your lack of motivation the last few months, I'm not really sure."

Sarcastically: "Why _thank you_."

The Slytherin narrowed his dark eyes, "Let me see."

His companion shot his gaze around them suspiciously. After he was convinced that they were completely alone, he brought out the object of desire. The Slytherin's eyes grew hungry, dark as he stared.

He looked at his companion gleefully, "It's perfect." He whispered.

"I told you that I wouldn't fail you."

The Slytherin took the sheet of paper and committed it memory, his mind swirled at the endless chaos he could rein over Hogwarts. He would be unstoppable. He could nudge the fire, poke the grizzly bear, and do _whatever _he wished to do. No one could stop him. No one would be even _able _to stop him. He would be the King. He would control _all_.

The Ravenclaw, watching his companion's dark eyes glitter, coughed and held his hand out expectedly.

He tore his gaze from his prize, grunted and handed over the money—to be exact: one-hundred galleons.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The Ravenclaw said happily, gazing adoringly at his money.

"Be sure that no one _ever _finds out about this, Fletcher."

"Your secret is as good as dead, Avery."

* * *

><p>"<em>Snape!<em>"

The boy turned around surprised, unable to connect the mysterious-yet-familiar voice to a body.

"Over here!" it hissed.

Severus Snape looked over and saw his 'friend', Avery, hiding behind a statue of a goblin, a goblin that looked like he was getting a thousand goblin-made swords for his birthday. The corridor was deserted.

"What is it?" Snape asked with suspicion in his voice.

"It's done. I have it."

Severus' face paled, "Wait. You mean…what you were talking about yesterday…at breakfast..."

"Yes."

Panicked: "But I thought…"

"You thought that I was only making a fool out of myself? That I was only _boasting_? Do you honestly believe that I would be that foolish? Times are changing Snape—the time for waiting is over."

"But is this honestly _necessary_? I mean—"

"_Of course _this is necessary! Soon enough, all of Hogwarts would learn that ones who cross followers of the Dark Lord—would not be undertaken lightly. It's time Severus—we fought back." His eyes were dark, gleeful and shining with bloodlust—who knew what this boy, this man, would achieve in a few years time?

"Avery—"

"No Snape. We've let them have their fun. It's about time we strike back."

* * *

><p>It was well about thirty-five minutes into the classroom.<p>

Bubbles were flying, smoke was thick and thousands of different scents; ranging from perfect to outright disgusting; were socializing and making hypothetical baby perfumes in the air. The room was filled with bubbled chatter and frequent laughter, a place where the only tangible object you were able to see was your desk partner.

No less, the perfect location to create chaos.

A single trip, one small moment could turn the entire classroom into an uproar—one that surely Professor Slughorn wouldn't be in the slightest, able to control.

Avery's eyes gleamed sadistically. His hand reached for his trouser pocket, where he extracted the crumbled piece of paper which had been frayed—folded and un-folded endlessly by Avery himself the night before, as he tried burning the incantation into his mind. His desk partner—Mulciber, was a thick-headed one and said nothing; for he knew the punishment to speaking to Avery without anything important in mind.

Avery, when sure that Slughorn was out of the way, pulled out his wand and whispered the incantation with deliberate force; jabbing his wand carefully after in line at his desired targets.

Lucidia Greenwood and Elliot Salvatore stiffened at their desks. She dropped four batwings into her cauldron, and he dropped an entire flask of snake fangs into his.

The room exploded.

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh yes, the horrible cliffhanger thingy. I know you lot hate it all, I admit I want to murder the author a thousand times over whenever I reach one too, but they're _so much fun to write. _So please don't kill me because I love you all and I will update faster if you review me more so pretty please with a shirtless James on top?_  
><em>

Who can resist a shirtless James?

_PhantomPottergirl_


	5. Pointing Fingers

A/N: So yeah...I promised you L/J and here's some for you! I apologize if this sounds very OOC but remember, Lily _loathed _James back in fifth-year. She would think of anything to make him suffer. So yeah, I think this is pretty ok. :P

Disclaimer: don't own fgljdslfklfdkgjlkdfjg WHYYYY

* * *

><p><strong>"Potions Class"<strong>

_Chapter Five: Pointing Fingers_

* * *

><p>It took six teachers to clean out the entire dungeons. Not in the while that it took get carry out most of injured consisting of both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, which was most of the class. The room needed to be repaired, the students that needed to replace their belongings—mostly the ones who were unlucky enough to bring <em>all <em>their books to every class—were allowed a weekends off to travel to Diagon Alley (other students were encouraged that their parents to buy their books or to order them by owl).

All in all, the day was hectic. Fifth-year and all Potions classes were cancelled for the rest of the week and would be cancelled until further notice. The Slytherin common room was lucky enough to be further away from the explosion—so it was still in use. Although it may be that way, Professor McGonagall was still reluctant and ordered a search of the Slytherin common room until they were perfectly safe.

Four Gryffindors, on the other matter were suspicious. The explosion, on their hand, was far too organized. The class itself was competent—even the Slytherin's themselves—so there would be no _reason _that the entire classroom had blown up. It _shouldn't _have blown up because the class was more than intelligent to not mix any ingredients—they were brewing with the choice of: Confusing or Befuddlement Draught, Pepper-Up Potion, Cure for Boils or a Sleeping Draught (students had protested that most of the potions were far too easy such as the case of Lily Evans and Severus Snape, they thought it would be unfair, so Slughorn allowed them all to conjure as many different potions as he allowed); potions which they have been practicing for years.

The room shouldn't have exploded.

The explosion occurred precisely twenty minutes _after _the half-bell. During of which most students had already finished their potions, the one who weren't finished were mostly ones who were creating the Sleeping Draught or the Cure for Boils. Those were potions that required a little more time—neither of which were difficult for anyone.

There was only option left: someone exploded the classroom on purpose.

Why?

More importantly, who did it?

These thoughts had plagued James since the moment the explosion occurred, and so was James in his thoughts that he never realized Lily Evans storming in his direction until Remus elbowed James' gut.

"Lily-flower! Couldn't resist my devilishly handsome looks? What else would bring you here?"

"I need to speak to you," she looked around cautiously like she didn't want to be there, "_alone_."

"If that's code for you wanting to snog me, just ask flower. No need to be secretive."

"Cut the pigheadedness Potter. This is important." She snapped.

Remus looked concerned, "Mate, I think you should listen to her."

James shrugged and stood up, he didn't have time to comment as Lily turned away briskly, motioning him to follow her. James glanced back at Remus—something was definitely strange here. He followed her out of the common room, they didn't speak. She led him all the way to the fourth floor, past the bathroom, past the library, past the mirror which held a secret passageway to Hogsmeade, all the way to the end of the corridor. There was a door there; Lily looked around before swiftly pulling the latch open and hurriedly stepping inside—dragging James in with her.

It was a dark room with mysterious walls and no lights, covered in dust and age; so the room looked as if it stretched on forever.

Lily turned towards him, hands on her hips with a glare in eyes, "Fix it."

He was confused.

"Fix the mess that you created."

More confusion, what was she talking about?

"Confess your crime, fix everything in the classroom and I _won't _bother you about messing around for the rest of the year."

Oh. _Oh_.

She thought that _James_—and the rest of the Marauders were _responsible_ for the explosion. James didn't know whether to be flattered or very, _very _offended.

He chose to be offended.

"You think that _I _ruined the Potions classroom?" he asked.

"I don't think—_I know_. Fix it _now_." She spat.

He was angry: "You really think that _I _did it? You really think that _I _would do something like that?"

"Who else would?"

"Um…let me think, what about your Death Eater pals? Ever think about them?" he retorted sarcastically.

Lily flinched slightly, but her glare intensified.

"Don't you _dare _drag Severus into this; he's got _nothing _to do with this conversation." she hissed.

"No, Lily—he's got _everything _to do with _this_."

"Shut up! Leave him out of this!"

"No, I _won't _shut up! _I _didn't do _anything _to that classroom, and neither did _any _of my friends!"

"Who else would? Who _else _knows how to create an explosion during a classroom? Or anywhere else for that matter?" she shot at him.

He scoffed, "Lily, _why _would I even want to explode a classroom?"

Sarcastically: "I have no idea Potter—maybe because you _hate _that class? Maybe because you're _failing _Potions? Maybe because you wanted _Severus _to get hurt, and _maybe _that's why you're bringing him up in conversation, maybe _you _want to _blame him_?"

He looked at her with disbelief, "Wha—_where the hell _did _that _come from?"

"It explains quite a lot, you know! You might as well confess and tell me the _truth _now!" she stared at him with triumph written all over her face.

"_Oh my_—oh my god! Is that…_honestly _want you think? That I'd destroy a _classroom_, while endangering a teacher, my _friends _and other innocent people—just _to get to Snape_? Oh _wow_." He turned around laughing with disbelief and anger, "seriously! That's…_that's brilliant_. That's _beautiful_, that's _rich_," he turned back to her, laughter still on his face, "I've heard some pretty _crazy _theories about the explosion today, and they were all pretty stupid, all of them. But _this…_this just…fucks them. _This _grabs all the other theories and fucks them to _hell_, I tell you Evans. Just…_wow_. And you're the _smart _one. "

Lily, angry at the fact that Potter was laughingat her, started trying to prove her theory even more, "Why _else _would anyone want to destroy a classroom, Potter? Who else would have that power to? _And _get away with it?"

"Listen to me Evans," his face turned serious, his previous laughter vanishing instantly, "I _did not _blow up that classroom. I have _no motive_—and don't talk about that Snape crap because believe, me, it's _rubbish_."

Lily glared, "I _don't _believe you."

He sighed, "What do you want to me to say Lily? I _didn't do it_."

"I won't believe you—not until you prove it; guilty until proven innocent, right? _You _told me that, remember?"

Exasperated that his words were thrown back at him, James didn't know what else to say. What _could _he say?

In his despair, he never noticed that Lily had left.

* * *

><p>AN: Hopefully, this would satisfy you guys :D hehee, I love this chapter for some reason xD Mostly because I loved creating Lily's accusation of James, trust me, it sounds pretty stupid doesn't it? XD

_PhantomPotterGirl_


End file.
